Amor por partida doble
by Karin Mathews
Summary: Kirstin y Azuki, van a Japón. Lo que ellas nunca pensaron es que en ese país tan hermoso encontrarían el amor. Entren y Lean... Fic compartido por Azuki4ever y yop
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Somos Chiriko y Pola y estamos tratando de hacer acá un fic tragicómico que esperamos sea de su agrado… **

**Bye… **

**0o0Amor por partida Doble0o0 **

**Capítulo Uno:** All Begins

**-**Vamos mamá Kirstin irá conmigo ¿Qué problema hay? Además me servirá para tener más cultura, supe que la medicina japonesa es excelente y quiero aprender…- Suplicaba una hermosa chica esbelta, pelirroja y de llamativos ojos verdes esmeraldas

-Señora- Dijo una hermosa muchacha, bastante calmada, de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros y de ojos verdes grisáceos, un poco más pequeña que Azuki, a pesar de ser mayor que ésta- Mi hermana es muy responsable, le aseguro que es mucho más estricta que usted y yo juntas... Si ahora no pudo venir fue porque nuestro jefe le dijo que no se moviera de su oficina, pues falta arreglar los últimos detalles del viaje pero puede estar segura de que ella la cuidará muy bien. A demás yo me iré dentro de unas dos semanas, pues yo también tengo que reportear en Japón…

La madre de Azuki estaba muy pensativa, en verdad quería que su hija aprendiera y confiaba mucho en las Mathiws, ellas eran muy buenas personas con su hija...

-De acuerdo...¿Cuando saldrán del país?- dijo la mujer al fin

-Saldremos dentro de 4 días rumbo a Tokio. Es un ciudad preciosa y tenga usted por seguro que a Azuki no le faltará de nada- Dijo Karin mirando a la Señora Narusegawa

-Lo sé, confío en ustedes…- Dijo la mujer bastante complacida mirando a la joven periodista para luego mirar con severidad a su hija- Y pobre de ti si no te portas bien.

-No mamita, seré el ángel que nunca fui, lo prometo. Eres muy buena, en verdad muy buena…- La muchacha abrazó a su madre muy feliz mientras le daba un beso y salió de la sala de estar para irse a su dormitorio y ver que ropa usaría en Japón dando un grito de alegría

- Jaaajaaj, es una chica excelente... será una excelente compañera de viaje. A demás Japón le ayudará mucho en sus estudios de medicina deportiva, y mi padre podría moverla en el medio y ella podría hacerse camino con algo más de facilidad...

- Muchas gracias en verdad- Dijo la señora Narusegawa sonriendo...

- Gracias a ustedes por permitirnos llevar a Azuki con nosotras

Cuatro días después dos jóvenes cargando maletas llegaron al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que les llevaría a su destino a primera hora de la mañana. Antes de embarcar otra joven las despedía:

- Que te vaya bien hermanita y cuida de la bichito- dice Karin acariciando la cabeza de Azuki

- EH! no me llames bicho

- Karin yo cuidare de ella como si fuera mi niña pequeñi... ay!- Se queja Kirstin al recibir un pisotón de Azuki.

Kirstin,a diferencia de su hermana,era un poco mas baja, se caracterizaba por ser una muchacha con un carácter mucho más fuerte que el de Karin, pero que Azuki lograba dominar en muchas veces. Era esbelta de hermosos cabellos extremadamente negros que le caían con gracia hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y de increíbles ojos esmeraldas, que muchas veces parecían ser grisáceos. Ambas hermanas eran reporteras, las mejores. Pero el director de la revista no quiso que fueran juntas a Japón para no arriesgarse, es por eso que retrazó el viaje de Karin, y así podría prepararla para los posibles ataques de otras revistas…

La verdad es que Azuki estaba muy emocionada con la idea de ir con Kirstin de viaje, y más si después se les uniría Karin… Las periodistas eran como sus hermanas mayores, eir con ellas sería algo fantástico.

En el avión todo esta tranquilo y Azuki está muy tranquila, " el ángel que nunca fue" jaja que razón tenia. Tras muchas horas en el avión llegaron por fin al hotel TOKIO DREAM en donde habían reservado habitación doble, y tras un GRAN sueño reparador, Azuki se quedó en la habitación recogiendo y Kirstin en el trabajo. Tras una mañana de trabajo, llego a la habitación y se encontró a Azuki repasando sus apuntes de medicina.

- Hola Azuki- Dijo Kirstin que llegaba algo agotada y no de muy buen humor

- Como te fue- La saludó la muchacha...

- MÁS O MENOS... Al menos saqué buenas fotos- dijo mostrando su cámara,- Aunque no pude entrevistar a ninguno de los jugadores de la selección Japonesa. No me dejaron los guardas fueron unos pesados

-Ahh que demonios. Pero ya verás que conseguirás la mejor exclusiva

-Ojalá Azuki, Ojalá. No viajé desde Chile para no conseguir nada

-Ammm ¿España?- Corrigió la chica algo divertida.

-Da igual- Las dos chicas suspiraron y miraron la habitación sin ánimos…

-Bueno ya acabe de repasar mis apuntes ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? me han comentado que en ese parque se esta muy bien- Indicó Azuki mientras se ponía de pié y se ponía al frente de la ventana señalaba el lugar mencionado con el dedo

-¿Si? Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si me olvido de este día- Replicó Kirstin a la muchacha que permanecía al lado de la ventana

-¡Genial!

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pié mientras que salían de la habitación bastante animadas.

El parque estaba lleno de parejas y había unas barcas en el lago, las dos jóvenes se sentaron en un banco a conversar de lo lindo que era ese país mientras se iba haciendo de noche.

-¿Y¿Has visitado algún sitio, Azuki?

-No. Pensaba hacerlo contigo, si es que no estás muy cansada

-Bueno… Déjame descansar un momento acá

-Vale…

-A ver si salimos cuando sea un poquito más de noches, aunque no nos quedaremos hasta muy tarde, también yo tengo que descansar…

-No te preocupes que yo entiendo

Por la esquina les vino un balón de soccer que golpeo el árbol que había a su lado provocando que diesen un salto y cayesen al suelo. EL balón dejó un huella en el tronco a la ves que dos chicos gemelos (no podían faltar) iban tras el balón. Eran bajitos y con un diente de conejo.

-¿Se encuentran bien señoritas?- preguntó el que parecía mayor

-Si solo nos paso de refilón

-Kazuo avisa a la peña que casi dan a unas chicas.

-Ahí que me voy.

Un momento después trajeron a un chico alto moreno de pelo largo y las mangas en los hombros Kirstin se puso hecha una fiera porque reconoció al chico

-**TU!**

-Ay no otra vez no.- dijo Hyuga dejando los ojos en blanco

-¿Como te atreves maldito seas¿No tuviste bastante con esta mañana?

-Ya te pedí perdón

-Yo soy una reportera inocente que viene con su amiga por el parque ¿Por qué tengo que verte hasta en la sopa?

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Azuki un tanto asustada

- Emmm... Huyga le dio un balonazo en el estomaga a su amiga esta mañana- Dijo uno de los gemelos en voz baja

- Si hombre

-Es verdad- Kirstin Miró a su amiga y después al muchacho moreno…-aja...jajajajajajajajajajajaja

- ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó Kirstin enfadada

- Que te estoy viendo Kirstin te veo con cara de pez globo

-Déjame que ya te lanzo un balón de fútbol en la cara a ver si te gusta-dijo Kisrtin bastante enfadada.Azuki la miro asustada y dejó de reírse, pero vio las expresiones de los gemelos que tenía en frente y no evitó lanzar otra gran carcajada

- Bueno, al menos tu amiga no me cree monstruo...- Dijo el muchacho moreno mitad divertido, mitad serio

- Es que... es que... JUAJUJAJUuaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ¿aahjaj?- la risa fue disminuyendo al ver la cara ácida de la agredida

- ¿Aún tienes ganas de reírte o ya terminaste?-Preguntó Kirstin

-No te enojes Kirst, porfis- Le pidió la muchacha en español...

- ¿Sabían que hablar en frente de las personas un idioma que éstas no entienden es de mala educación?... que hablen para que las entendamos- gruño el mismo

- Le estaba diciendo que no se enfade pedazo de inútil- dijo Azuki ya enfadada

-Hey gatita guarda las uñas que no he dicho nada

- Primero, no tienes que meterte en las conversaciones de los demás, segundo hablamos en el idioma que queramos y tercero gatita lo serás tú

Los gemelos volvieron a partirse de la risa al escuchar las palabras de Azuki mientras que el agredido la miraba enfadado

- ¿Sabes como me llaman?- Preguntó el aludido con altanería

- ¿Estúpido?-Preguntó Kirstin sarcásticamente

- Me llaman el Tigre del campo y fuí a Italia a perfeccionarme por lo que soy más que un estúpido

Azuki se quedó impresionada ¿Tigre del campo?... Italia... no podía creerlo... ella estaba peleando con...

- Kirstin ¿No me digas que este sujeto con el que estamos peleando no es otro que...

- Kojiro Hyuga, el estúpido seleccionado de la selección Japonesa

- Oh disculpen no nos presentamos- Dijeron los gemelos disculpándose- Yo soy Masao Korioto, el es Kazuo...

- **LOS GEMELOS TACHIBANA-** Azuki estaba a punto de morirse ahí mismo. Estaba roja de vergüenza. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue hacer una graciosa reverencia algo sonrojada

- Disculpen nuestra actitud. No volverá a ocurrir

- No te preocupes- Dijo Hyuga bastante divertido

- ¿Que tienes que disculparte con este idiota- Gritó Kirstin enfadadísima- **YO NO PIENSO DISCULPARMNE CON ESTE AUNQUE ME AHORQUEN**

-Vaya pobrecilla chica- dice Kazuo a su hermano mirando a Azuki - la compañera que tiene que soportar...

-¿Has dicho algo clon enano?- dijo Kirstin echando fuego por la boca

- No hable así de mi hermano señorita- Dice Masao a Kirstin tratando de tranquilizarla

- Tú te callas dientes de conejo- Eso dejo a Masao K.O (Fuera de combate)

- Nosotras vamos Azuki no pienso soportar a esto- Dijo Kirstin dándose la vuelta - Ya voy- pero se dirigió un momento a los gemelos- lo siento de veras

-Nada nada

-Azukiii!

-Voy!

Los jóvenes futbolistas japoneses vieron a las chicas alejarse mientras daban un suspiro de alivio al ver que la "Reportera diabólica" como la empezó a llamar Kazuo se iba directo hacia su hotel…

**

* * *

_Hola, este es el primer Capítulo de nuestro primer fic juntas, esperamos que les guste :)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada empezaremos con una sección que le encanta a Pola que es agradecer los reviws… (Ándate acostumbrando, Chiriko jajajaj)**

**Azuki4ever**: Mi niña jajaj siii tienes razón. Nuestro bebé (F fic) esta creciendo gracias a nuestras locas ideas jajaja solo espero que sigamos escribiendo y sigamos siendo amigas TQM

**Niex:** Amigo! Muchas gracias por apoyarnos espero que te guste este cap.

**Chapa:** No sabes cuanto te empezamos a querer jajaja siii jajaj no te pierdas ¿si?

**Aranel-Lume:** Muchas gracias por dejarnos tu review y esperamos que sigas leyendo este fic. Una vez más, muchas gracias por tu Review

**Dani:** Hola! Mi niña… jajaj me alegro que te haya gustado… sigue leyéndolo que está bastante bueno

**Hotaru:** Muchas gracias amiga linda de la Capitale… tu tb escribes BKN jajajaj tauuu y sigue leyéndonos…

**o0o Amor por partida dobleo0o**

**Capítulo dos:** Encounters

Las dos jóvenes llegaron al hotel. Ni las buenas noches dieron. Kirstin estaba hecha una furia y no dejaba de decir improperios contra los gemelos y el tigre japonés. A Azuki no se le iba el rubor, pobres chicos, que mal lo habrán pasado

- Esos niñatos¿como se atreven a hacerme esto?

- Tranquilízate Kirstin

- No, no me tranquilizo, yo no les hice nada primero el gatito entupido ese y luego los clones enanos con dientes de conejo

- Ya... Kirstin déjalos, olvídate de esto, no merecen la pena que gastes tus energías en el enfado, mejor guárdalas para las entrevistas

- Y ese gato enfermo…

-Es el tigre- Corrigió Azuki con los ojos llenos de admiración- En verdad es mucho mas lindo en persona que en comerciales

- Lindo?

-Si es lindo

- Azuki te ha dado mucho el sol… BUAJJJJJ

- Kirstin no tienes que ponerte así, venga, descansa que te traigo una tila

- Vale, Azuki gracias- Tras unos 5 minutos y tiene la tila sobre las manos, da un sorbo y lo deja en la mesa- Ahh que buena está ¿Qué haría yo sin ti bichito? Ay!- Azuki le tiró un cojín que le dio de lleno en la cara

- De veras me pones nerviosa tú, Kirstin

- Azuki no entiendo como dejaste el balonmano, con la puntería que tienes serias una gran delantera

- Si... Delantera como Hyuga ¿no?

-Hiciste bien en dejarlo, la medicina te va mas

-¿Qué tal estás ahora?

- Mejor, más tranquila. Gracias

- Ahora duerme, te hará bien

- ¿Que vas a hacer?

-Voy a leer un rato y luego me iré a dormir. Buenas noches

- buenas noches Azuki

Kirstin se durmió rápidamente, mientras Azuki leía su libro favorito " las crónicas de Narnia" un poco infantil pero a ella le gustaba

Azuki miró como su amiga dormía, en verdad le agradaba estar con Kirstin, pero el problema estaba en el carácter tan estricto y a veces explosivo que la periodista tenía,

A veces le costaba acostumbrarse a ella, pero esperaba sorprenderla con el departamento que ella había buscado para que las dos compartieran, y así estarían más cómodas cuando Karin llegara, a lo mejor con la llegada de esta última el carácter de Kirstin se volvería menos irritable

- "Ay Kirst... en verdad necesitas ya a un marido" le susurraba Azuki con cariño a la muchacha. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta el computador de Kirstin y empezó a navegar por Internet. Buscaría una casa linda y hablaría al otro día con el propietario para que pudieran mudarse lo antes posible... Eso a lo mejor pondría a su amiga mucho mas contenta.

Después de tanto buscar, al fin encontró una linda casa con un hermoso jardín, pero justo cuando iba a anotar el número del propietario, alguien golpeó la puerta...

"¿Quien será?" Se pregunto Azuki, se dirigió hasta la puerta y no era otro más que...

-¿Señor Mathiws?- A Azuki casi se le va el aire al ver al padre de sus amigas en el dormitorio que compartía con Kirst.

-Hola- La saludó en perfecto inglés mientras Azuki lo hacía pasar

-¿Como está?

-Bastante bien... Lo que si, sentido ¿Por qué no me dijeron que ya habían viajado?

-Es que ayer llegamos y, bueno! No hemos tenido tiempo para nada- Se disculpó la chica sonrojada

-Bueno ¿Y mi Kirst?- Preguntó el señor Mathiws buscando a su hija con la mirada. Azuki iba a responder, pero un grito ensordecedor supo que Kirstin ya estaba despierta

Kirstin corrió a abrazarse a su padre y darle un beso

-Hola mi princesita ¿por qué no me avisaste de que ya habíais llegado? me preocupé mucho. -Ayyy... Lo siento papá es con todo el jaleo del viaje y todo no pudimos, de veras. –Bueno, nena no pasa nada, me alegro que estéis bien, y ¿Os habéis pensado quedar en el hotel todo el tiempo o estáis pensando en alquilar una casa?

-Mira no es mala idea papá, mañana mismo nos ponemos a buscarla ¿verdad Azuki? -Yo ya la estoy buscando... quería darte una sorpresa- dijo Azuki con un pequeño rubor -¿Si? que bueno ¿y hay alguna interesante?- inquirió Kirstin interesada

-Hay una cerca de tu trabajo que tiene buena pinta, no es muy grande pero parece bonita y acogedora.

-¿En que calle está?

-Mmmmmm... En la calle...- Va un momento a la computadora-Kaminari.

-Ah esa es entonces la casa de un amigo mío se la podría dejar mas barata si quieren mi ayuda...

- Claro papa muchas gracias- van las dos y le abrazan contentísima mientras el señor Mathiws se reía divertido por la actitud de las muchachas

-Venga pues si todo va bien en dos días tendréis la casa que me decís. Un beso chicas buenas noches. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

-Adiós, papá

-Adiós, Sr. Mathiws

Tras la visita del padre de Kirstin las dos se van a la cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al otro día Kirstin se levantó muy temprano, sin si quiera despedirse de Azuki, quién un poco sentida tomó desayuno y salió del hotel a hablar con el propietario de la casa. La chica acomodó su hermoso cabello rojo en una coleta mientras se ponía una chaqueta azul que combinaba a la perfección con una minifalda azul y unas botas negras...

Salió del Hotel sin notar las miradas que muchos jóvenes le dirigían y, sin esperar más se dirigió a la calle Kaminari, iba caminando bastante feliz hasta que llegó a la misma casa que había visto en el Internet. Muy feliz caminó hacia allá, el único problema fue que había un camión de mudanza trasladando las cosas hacia esa casa.

- Uyyy ¡Que mal! Ya esta rentada- Dijo la muchacha sin ánimos

De pronto apareció un hombre calvo y pequeño que la fue a recibir.

-Disculpe ¿Usted es la señorita Mathiws?

- No, soy su amiga

- Ah! El señor Mathiws también me habó de usted

- ¿Si? Pero al parecer, llegué algo tarde- Dijo la muchacha al ver el camión y a los empleados que bajaban las cosas

- No, para nada

- Ah?

- El señor Mathiws ya arrendó el apartamento por ustedes

-¿Que?

-Que el señor Mathiws...

- Si si... entendí... - La chica estaba que ya no podía con su alegría. Abrazó al anciano y entró a la casa que tanto había soñado desde que llegó a Japón

Era una casa muy linda, perfectamente amoblada. El padre de Kirst se había encargado de todo. Ese señor se merecía las palmas de todo el mundo en verdad...

Cuando entró le parecía estar en un sueño todo era perfecto, hasta el tamaño de las losas del suelo, así que dando otro abrazo al anciano salió corriendo hacia el trabajo de su amiga justo a la hora de salir.

-Kirst Kirst Kirst!

-¿Que pasa Azuki¿Te diste cuenta que hay una araña muerta en el baño?

-Ja ja ja que chistosa...No zopenca ya tenemos casa, tu padre es un santoooo

-Que qué? CASA NOSOTRAS; AQUI EN JAPÓN? Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-Si la de la calle Kaminari... Tu padre la arrendó por nosotras

-¡Papá eres el mejor! dijo en español abrazándose a Azuki.

Un poco mas tranquilas fueron al hotel a recoger sus cosas y llevarlas a la casa nueva. El jardín estaba lleno de rosales y el césped no estaba bien cuidado pero para eso estaba Azuki que no trabajaba y ella se encargaría de la casa.

Al día siguiente Kirstin se había ido a trabajar muy contenta, mientras que Azuki había limpiado toda la planta baja y ahora se dirigía arriba. Estaba algo cansada y hacia calor, así que se decidió tomar una limonada en el jardín, bajo la sombra del árbol y así se quedo unos 15 minutos antes de retomar la tarea. En 2 horas acabo con todo solo que daba el jardín pero eso ya lo haría mañana.

Kirstin llegó al trabajo y pidió prestado el baño, ya que aún no llegaban los jugadores al entrenamiento, dejó caer su cabello negro suelto, se había acomodado el top negro y alisaba sus blue jeans mientras sonreía al espejo y se echaba brillito labial. Salió del baño bastante más animada y dispuesta a trabajar con su cámara de fotos y su grabadora.

Justo cuando había dejado el baño, los jugadores empezaron a calentar. Se ubicó en la parte norte del campo, donde estaban los mil y un periodistas y se dedicó a sacar fotografías, sin notar que muchos periodistas la observaban con mucha atención.

Sin querer, la lente de su cámara se detuvo en un apuesto jugador, de cabellos muy oscuros y de mirada afable que corría de un lugar a otro, bromeando con Tsubasa y Taro, quiénes reían con muchas ganas.

Kirstin detuvo su cámara nuevamente en ese jugador y empezó a tomar fotografías. Sonrío al imanar que haría su jefe si la sorprendiera así "Probablemente me mataría si me viera tan interesada en fotografiar a un solo jugador habiendo miles en la cancha" Pensó la muchacha sonriendo "Pero no toda la vida es trabajo… También tengo que recrear la vista. Soy mujer después de todo ¿No?"...

De pronto, tomó conciencia, e intentó a hacer su trabajo con profesionalismo. Empezó a fotografiar, no solo a ese guapísimo jugador, del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

- Hola- le dijo un hombre con gafas oscuras

- Sr. Katagiri?- Preguntó Kirstin bastante asombrada al ver a un hombre que había dejado de ver hace más de 1000000000 años atrás- ¿Es usted en verdad?

- El mismo- Dijo el sonriendo- Hace mucho que no te veía, la ultima vez que te vi apenas y habías mudado los dientes

- Jajaja si... ha pasado el tiempo

-¿Y¿Qué haces acá?

- Nada. Trabajo... Soy periodista

- Jajaja al igual que tu hermana... Si, lo sabía

-¿Lo sabe?- Pregunto Kirst bastante sorprendida

- Tu padre me la pasa hablando de ustedes... jajaja

-Ohhh a veces él exagera hablando de nosotras

-Como cualquier padre orgulloso. Como sea, fue él quién me dijo que estarías acá, así que por favor... No quiero que estés ahí con todos esos periodistas que te miran como moscas al pastel. Le Prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría y eso haré ¿Y como está Karin?

- Mi hermana no esta aquí he venido con una amiga -Ya me lo comentó, Azuki ¿no?

-Si

-Y ella ¿Qué hace?

- Estudia medicina deportiva, ha venido aquí a prender algo sobre la medicina japonesa pero como no encuentra trabajo, esta en casa limpiando y eso, la verdad no puedo quejarme, si trabajáramos las 2 limpiar la casa después de trabajar, uff seria un plomo. -Jajaja si eso lo he pasado yo mucho. En fin si esta buscando un lugar para hacer las prácticas, dile que se pase por aquí, que a lo mejor le puedo buscar un sitito en el club, pero vámonos de aquí que esos periodistas te miran de forma que no me gusta nada. -Jaja siempre tan protector, pero es que había quedado con ella para vernos mas tarde, y le tengo que decir donde estoy para que me busque

- Y por que no vamos a la entrada así la veo y charlamos los tres solos si gustas, claro -Si claro, seguro que le cae bien es muy simpática, un poco arisca pero es una buena chica y muy responsable.

-Vale venga vamos por aquí

La joven siguió al hombre de lentes oscuras hasta un sitio de la entrada donde podían ver quien entraba y quien salía, y el celular de la chica sonó, era Azuki que llego 5 minutos después y empezaron a conversar los tres muy animadamente sobre el futuro del fútbol japonés. Sin querer la vista de Kirstin se desviaba hacia a donde se encontraba el guapo jugador de los cabellos oscuro…

-Ese chico a quién tanto miras se llama Hikaru Matsuyama- Le susurró Katagiri con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que Kirstin se sonrojara

-¿Quién lo mira?- Preguntó la chica fingiendo inocencia… "Así que Matsuyama se llamaba el guapo jugador…"

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Kirstin siguió haciendo su trabajo, mientras que Azuki y Katagiri seguían riéndose sobre una anécdota que le había pasado a Kirstin cuando fue al campo y se cayó del caballo (Me paso a mí una vez :( no es muy lindo)

Kirstin empezó a sacar fotografías hasta que un balón pasó por el lado de ella y casi le vuela la cabeza, ella dio un gritito de susto mientras se tiraba al suelo como si el balón se tratara de una bomba de explosión masiva…

-Vaya¿Mira a quién tenemos acá? Parece que te gustara venir para que te molamos a golpes- Dijo un Hyuga bastante harto

-¿TU OTRA VEZ? Noooo ¿Qué hice? A ver ¿Qué te hice yo, una hermosa y humilde periodista para que la afectes con tu presencia?

-Jajaja ¿Escuché bien¿Hermosa y humilde¡Deja de decir tanta idiotez junta!- La muchacha ya esta que le tiraba su cámara por la cabeza, pero se retracto al ver que ésta costaba muy cara y no valía la pena perder todo ese dinero en el cabezota de Hyuga, a demás, ella era una profesional y bueno, si era una profesional entrevistaría a todos los jugadores como su jefe quería

-Sr. Hyuga- Comenzó dando un respiro de resignación mientras le ponía la grabadora- ¿Qué se siente estar a tan solo meses del mundial?

-¿Sr. Hyuga?- Preguntó el moreno incrédulo- ¿Desde cuando me tratas de "señor"?

- Supe que le darán el liderazgo en el Piamonte ¿Es cierto?- Prosiguió la muchacha

- ¿Me tratas de usted ahora que ayer me dijiste estúpido? Mas cínica no puedes ser… y Como no! Así es tu profesión

Ya harta en verdad, Kirstin detuvo la cámara y lo enfrentó

-Solo intento hacer mi trabajo. Aunque yo no quiera, mi jefe quiere una exclusiva tuya. Y yo lamentablemente, tengo que ver tu terrible cara si es que quiero conservar mi empleo…

-Uyyyy que conmovedor- Se burló Hyuga- ¿Quieres Que te traiga el violín también?

-Mira Idiota- Grito Karin acercándose más al chico y haciendo que muchas miradas se dirigieran a ella- Si no fuera porque me gusta mi trabajo, dudaría en entrevistarte, la vida de un periodista nunca ha sido fácil, a mí jamás me pagaran por lucirme desnuda promocionando productos de higiene personal como a ti, así que por favor hazme el favor de decir al menos 6 palabras decentes para que pueda presentárselas a mi jefe – La chica se impresionó al ver a Hyuga callado con la vista baja, parecía algo avergonzado "Dios, lo ofendí" pensó asustadísima

- Disculpa yo…

-WOW QUE DELANTERA TIENES, MUCHACHA- Dijo el muchacho con picardía, mientras Kirstin tardaba un par de segundos que el chico no bajaba la vista por que estaba dolido con ella si no que le estaba mirando sus…

-PAMF!- La cachetada que le dio a Hyuga se escuchó tan fuerte que el entrenamiento se detuvo y todas las miradas se dirigían a ella. La chica estaba algo avergonzada pues, hasta los periodistas la miraban con sorpresa. De pronto, se escuchó un gran grito, se escuchó en el campo, y no provenía de Hyuga, si no más bien de…

- Matsuyama!- Gritó Teppei Kisugi mientras corría hacia él. Kirstin notó como a su amiga Azuki le corría la baba al mirar a ese guapísimo jugador de la selección

- Dios! Llamen al medico- Gritaban unos. Kirstin dejó de discutir con Hyuga y corrió hasta donde el se encontraba…

Azuki siguió el ejemplo de su amiga y se arrodilló frente al herido y empezó a examinarlo

-Se esguinzó el pié- Dijo de manera profesional la muchacha. Necesita atención médica

- El doctor salió. Tuvo un asunto que atender- Gritó un chico con cara de mono que las muchachas reconocieron como Ishizaki.

-Muy bien- Dijo calmado Katagiri mirando a la muchacha- Esta será tu prueba

-¿Ah?

-¿Puedes curarlo?

- De acuerdo. Ayúdenme a llevarlo a la consulta

Azuki empezó a curarlo una vez que estuvieron en el lugar deseado y para eso Kirstin la tuvo que ayudar, ya que al chico le dolía mucho

Y tras un momento de intensa labor logro vendarle el tobillo de manera suave pero firme inmovilizándoselo

EL señor Katagiri, asombrado por la maestría y la soltura de Azuki y tras el visto bueno del doctor, una vez que este hubo llegado, la nombró auxiliar, durante el tiempo que estuviesen en Japón.

Kirstin se quedó en la habitación de Matsuyama dado que su amiga seguía ahí recibiendo felicitaciones de los profesionales y ella como no entendía nada de medicina se fue a ver al herido y así a lo mejor sacar una exclusiva del famoso "Águila de Japón" como era llamado el muchacho.

- ¿Y como se siente?- Preguntó la chica solo por decirle algo mientras entraba a la habitación

-Bien… aunque aún duele- Respondió el muchacho sonriéndole, provocando que Kirstin se sonrojara un poco "¿Qué te pasa Kirst¡Vamos, compostura que vienes a trabajar!"

-Es normal. Supongo que no podrá jugar durante algún tiempo

- Si…- Suspiró el muchacho- ¿Y usted que hace?

- Disculpe, soy Kirstin Mathiws… Reportera

-No doy exclusivas- Se apresuró a decir el chico de manera cortante

-Dios… -Susurró la muchacha, ya había empezado con el pié izquierdo- Pero… Solo serán unas preguntas

-Ya le dije… No doy exclusivas, y menos mis compañeros. Los conozco, los reporteros norte americanos les han ofrecido millones, pero ellos se niegan… Si lo desea, lo que puedo hacer por usted es invitarla a las conferencias de prensa

-Wow! Muchas gracias- Dijo Kirstin bastante decepcionada, estaba haciendo todo mal, sin contar de que 3 de los miembros del equipo Japonés la odiaban

-No está muy contenta ¿Verdad?

- La verdad, No… Desde que llegué acá no he hecho otra cosa que hacer desgracias…- La muchacha puso la cara de ángel mas linda que tenía para ver si con esa estrategia funcionaba y así lograba conseguir al menos que el le concediera 5 minutos

-Cuanto lo siento…

-No se preocupe- Sonrió la chica "Deja de decir que lo sientes y persuadiza a tus amigos para que me den la entrevista" decía la muchacha harta

-Si quiere yo puedo hacer que la hagan entrar y esté en un lugar privilegiado dentro de los entrenamientos…

- No se preocupe, el señor Katagiri me ayudará

- ¿En verdad hará eso?- Preguntó el chico extrañado, pues Katagiri no era de esos que ayudaba así a los periodistas, aunque estos fueran muy lindas mujeres como la que tenía al frente de sus ojos

-Por supuesto, el es muy amable conmigo. Es muy amigo de mi padre y eso ayudará…- Dijo Kirstin bastante decepcionada por no lograr conseguir nada. Aunque no por eso se daría por vencida, ella no era de aquellas personas, se había encontrado con mejores obstáculos y si tenía que llorar y perseguir y ser una rogona… pues, que remedio

- Pero aún no está contenta ¿Verdad?

-Nunca he dejado de hacer una entrevista… pero creo que esta no será la primera vez…

-¿Tanta fe se tiene, Srta. Mathiws?

-Solo la justa, Sr. Matsuyama

-Hágame un favor

- El que quiera

-No me trate de usted, me hace sentir viejo

- Entonces yo soy solo Karin Mathiws

-Mucho gusto, Karin

-El gusto es todo mío, Hikaru- Le dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente

Se quedaron conversando un buen rato sobre frivolidades mientras se reían y divertían como si fueran dos personas que llevaban tempo conociéndose. El chico simplemente se quedo embelesado por los bellos ojos de la reportera, que no era tan mala como decían los gemelos y Hyuga

Azuki terminó de charlar con el médico de la selección Japonesa y mientras salía de la oficina, los gemelos que pasaban por allí con Teppei, el chico que hizo suspirar a la nueva enfermera en el campo de juego, la invitaron a salir por la noche para celebrar la victoria de la chica y así conocerse mejor, ya que los demás no estaban por la labor. Azuki aceptó encantada, aunque estaba más encantada con la idea de pasar un rato con el jugador apuesto del equipo de Japón

Esa noche en el Pub al que llevaron a Azuki, las cosas se desataron. Hubo un momento en el que Teppei y Azuki, quienes se llevaron bastante bien, hicieron una competición a ver quien era capaz de beber más tequila

- ¿Esta segura¿No será muy fuerte para usted?

-Muy segura ¿O es que me tiene miedo?- dijo ella con un brillito picaron en sus ojos verdes

- Vale, pues venga

- Un dos tres¡Hidalgo!

Y empezaron una copa de tequila, otra, otra, otra... así hasta que estaban riéndose por cualquier cosa y tuteándose como si nada…A esto llegaron los gemelos que habían ido al servicio y cuando los vieron, Teppei se puso a reír

-UY mira cuatrillizos, Tachis¿Por qué no dijisteis que sois cuatro hermanos? jijijiji¡¡Pero no os mováis tanto hombre!-Mientras tanto, Azuki tenía tal borrachera que se había quedado dormida en la mesa

Kazuo no soportó más la situación y sacó, junto con su hermano al par de borrachos que tenían en frente, tomó a Azuki y la cargó, aunque no fue cosa simple, pues la muchacha era algo más alta que él como ya que ella era mas grande que el y por lo tanto pesaba mas

Masao iba con Teppei pero no podía con el

-Hola chicos ¡Que escándalo hay eh?- Saludó una voz varonil. Era Hyuga, quién acababa de salir de un cine cercano

-Queríamos divertirnos un poco- Se disculpó Masao cargando a Azuki quien decía cosas algo subiditas de tono- Pero estos dos se dedicaron a beber demasiado

- Ya me doy cuenta ¿Como demonios permitieron que se pongan así!- les grito Hyuga echándoles en la cara el aliento a palomitas y mirándolos de una manera quedaba miedo

-Por... porque estábamos en el servicio y allí no estoy a sus lados para vigilarles, ya son mayorcitos

- ¿Saben lo que hará el entrenador si los descubre?

-Nada porque no se enterará

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Yo soy súper MAN!- Gritó Teppei haciendo que la gente de la calle los mirara

-¿Por qué mejor no nos ayudas con este?

-De acuerdo- Aceptó el moreno de mala gana mientras tomaba a Teppei quien era demasiado pesado para el gemelo

Kojiro jamás había tenido que cargar con un par de borrachos como aquellos, era algo terrible. Gracias a Dios se acercaron al campamento de la selección y vieron a Kirstin que conversaba de muy buena gana con Matsuyama, quién parecía mucho más simpático que de costumbre.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Matsuyama espantado al ver a los chicos acercarse con dos ebrios

-Azuki!- Dijo Kirstin casi gritando cuando reconoció que uno de esos borrachos que hacían tanto escándalo era su amiga- ¿Estas bebida, Azuki?

- Yo no bebo, HIP

- Dios, Azuki…

- DEBERÍAS CUIDAR A TU AMIGA- Le gritó Hyuga de muy mal humor a la muchacha.

- Se supone que ella es ya una mujer. A demás, los que la invitaron a salir debieron preocuparse de ella- Le dijo ella acusadoramente

- Yo no la invité a salir…- Se lavó las manos el moreno mirando los gemelos

- Nosotros la invitamos… pero cuando nos desaparecimos para ir al baño… estos dos ya estaban bebidos. Lo sentimos

- Uyyy no es culpa de ustedes- Dijo la chica dulcemente sorprendiendo a los gemelos- Dios… Me voy… ¡Vamos Azuki!

- Estoy bien, Kirst ¡Teppei te quiero!- Gritó la muchacha quien se despegó de su amiga y se acercó hasta a donde estaba el chico

-Yo también te quiero… HACER MIA Y VIVIR LAS FELICIDADES DEL AMOR-Le respondió el jugador ebrio mientras se separaba de Hyuga y le daba besos a la muchacha bajo las miradas de sorpresa de todos.

- Creo que me la llevare. Esta no da más- Dijo Kirstin algo avergonzada por la actitud de su amiga que ya estaba dándole grandes agarrones al pobre Tippei

-¡No!... Quiero estar con este chico tan bello HIP

-Basta, Azuki- Le pidió Kirstin ya enojándose mientras hacía parar un taxi y se despedía de los muchachos. Sin importarle que Azuki empezara a llorar y decir idioteces durante todo el trayecto a casa…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias a todos los que nos escribieron reviews en verdad... son geniales en verdad: Niex, Dani, Chapa y Tere... SON GENIALES LOS QUEREMOS**

**Capítulo Tres: Consecuencias**

Kirstin estaba muy enfadada, no podía creer que Azuki pudiese ser capaz de ser protagonista de tal escándalo. Lloraba como una Magdalena y el chofer ya estaba algo rabioso, pues se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a llevar borrachos cuyo comportamiento dejaba bastante que desear como el de la muchacha

-Mala amiga, ahora que iba a disfrutar del cuerpazo de ese muchacho tú te me apareces y me metes aquí, en el auto de este viejo feo y arruinado que no tiene más que carnes fofas. No me dejas ni un ratito a solas para disfrutar las delicias del amor con el chico que me mueve el piso.

-Perdone- dice el taxista enfadado por el comentario de Azuki hacia su persona- ¿Podría hacer callar a su amiga? No puedo manejar así

-Si, si claro, perdone- Dijo Kirstin bastante avergonzada mientras se quita un zapato y el calcetín haciendo una bola con este y se lo mete en la boca

-Mañana vas a desear no haberme conocido y como no te calles seré peor que el mismo demonio

Azuki se quedó Calladita como tumba al oír la amenaza de Kirstin que le pagaba al taxista el doble de lo que le había cobrado por las molestias que su amiga había causado.

Ayudar a la muchacha a entrar en la casa fue una verdadera hazaña, pues la chica apenas y se sostenía en pié. Cuando entraron, Kirst recostó a su amiga en la cama, le sacó los zapatos y la cubrió con las sábanas. Azuki estaba mucho más relajadita ahora y la miraba como una niña pequeña que había rayado la pared del living

-¿Kirst?- Susurró

-Uhm?

-Siento lo que ocurrió

-Bien Azuki, espero que te sirva de lección- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos cariñosamente

-¿Cómo es Matsuyama¿Es buen chico?- Esa pregunta sorprendió a la reportera, pero trató de disimularlo, no sabía porque, al oír el nombre de aquel muchacho, su corazón latía de manera acelerada

-Si, Hikaru es una buena persona y es muy caballeroso a demás- Dice Kirst con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Ya le dices Hikaru?

-Ahhh… Perdón, Matsuyama- Corrigió la chica sonrojada

-Yo hoy también encontré a un chico que me gusta mucho…

-¡Momento¿Quién dice que me gusta Hikaru?-Se defendió Kirstin roja como tomate

-…Y es muy divertido se llama Teppei Kisugi- Continuó Azuki con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro, sin importar que su amiga hubiese hablado antes- y también es de la selección japonesa, es muy lindo...

-¿Kisugi es el chico que se emborracho contigo¿Te hizo algo?- Preguntó Kirstin preocupada

-Si el también estaba borracho, pero yo le reté o a ver quien bebía mas tequila, te juro que esto no lo vuelvo a hacer Kirst se me fue la mano. No me hizo nada, por que no podíamos movernos, y aunque él hubiese estado en estado de hacerme algo, no lo hubiese hecho por lo caballero que es. A demás, los cuatrillizos nos ayudaron aunque dos no podían casi conmigo - Lo de cuatrillizos hizo a Kirstin pensar que eran los gemelos que la borrachera de la chica había multiplicado, y por eso veía 4 en vez de tan solo dos- Creo que debería ponerme a dieta y adelgazar un poco -No es hora de discutir eso, ya hablaremos mañana, que duermas bien Azuki- dice cuando la muchacha cierra los ojos y se queda rápidamente dormida.

Kirst se dirige a su habitación y enciende la portátil que su padre le proporcionó cuando recién egresó de su carrera. Estaba pensando en informarse un poco acerca de Hikaru Matsuyama, pues no sabía mucho de él, y tal vez a su jefe le gustaría mucho un reportaje extra sobre una cara no tan conocida como Tsubasa, Wakabayashi o Hyuga. Encontró una página muy buena creada por una fanática del japonés en donde aparecía el chico ocupando toda una plana. Kirstin sonrió inconscientemente mientras observaba al muchacho… tenía unos ojos hermosos, se lo decía a menudo desde que lo había conocido. Bajó un poco más y se encontró con la ficha personal del muchacho y se dispuso a leerla atentamente:

**Nombre: Hikaru Matsuyama**

**Apodo: Águila salvaje del norte **

"¿Por qué será?" Se preguntó la muchacha mientras bajaba y seguía leyendo con mucha curiosidad

**Posición:** **Defensa / Medio campista. **

**Edad:** **20**

"Mi misma edad" se dijo sorprendida la muchacha

**Grupo Sanguíneo: ****B**

"Interesante"

**Altura: ****1.78 Mt**.

**"Si**… es un poco más alto que yo"

**Peso:** **66 Kg.**

"Ahhh delgadito, pero tiene un físico que wowow…" De pronto la muchacha reaccionó. Se parecía a esas chicas que leían la ficha personal de su artista preferido y empezaban a ver en que se eran compatibles y en que no "Basta, Kirstin, eres una profesional" se regañó y siguió leyendo…

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** **21 de Junio**

**Equipos: ****Furano y Consadole Sapporo (Japón)**

"Interesante, lo anotaré"

**Novia:**** Dicen que es Yoshiko Fujisawa**

Sin saber porqué la muchacha se desanimó al leer la última línea… "Vaya, tiene novia. Pero es normal ¿No? Es muy guapo y a demás futbolista" Se dijo mientras observaba las fotos de la novia del muchacho que salían más abajo y que tenía miles de comentarios mal intencionados llamándola "Perra" o "Arrastrada aprovechada"… Kira se sorprendió cuando se vio empezando a escribir un posteo cuyas palabras eran dejaban bastante que desear… "¿Qué te ocurre¡BASTA KIRSTIN!" dijo mientras eliminaba el comment.

Sin decir más, la muchacha apagó la computadora, se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama quedándose dormida pensando en la amable sonrisa del "Águila del norte"

A la mañana siguiente Azuki se despertó vomitando y con un gran dolor de cabeza. Se juró que nunca más volvería a beber de esa manera. Cuando acabo de echarlo todo Kirstin la observó con una sonrisa en la cara "A ver si se te ocurre volver a emborracharte"

Azuki estaba tomando agua con limón y tenía todas las persianas bajadas para que la luz no entrase y tenía una mano en la frente y una clara expresión de dolor

-¡BUENOS DIAAAAAAAS AZUUUUKI¡LA MAÑANA TE DICE HOLA¿¿¿¿QUE TAL TE LEVANTASTE HOY! -Gritó Kirstin muy cerca del oído de de la pobre chica

-Kirst no grites me duele la cabeza- Pidió la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos y tapándose los oídos, el ruido le martilleaba de manera mortal

-VAMOS MUJER, QUE ESTO NO ES NADA-dice levantando las persianas hasta arriba dándole la luz a Azuki en los ojos- ANDA YA DESAYUNASTEEE QUE BIEN, DUCHATE QUE NOS VAMOS A VER A LA SELECCION JAPONESA QUE EMPIEZAS EL TRABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-No me lo recuerdes- dice Azuki metiéndose en el baño y abriendo la llave del agua fría

Después de lavarse el pelo y secárselo, se puso unos jeans, una camiseta y el pelo se lo recogió en una coleta baja, sin olvidarse ponerse las gafas oscuras por la luz.

Kirstin se estaba acomodando los jeans negros mientras se miraba en el espejo de la sala. Se había puesto un top blanco que combinaba con las zapatillas del mismo color, decidió amarrar su cabello en una coleta alta mientras decidía retocarse un poco los ojos "¿Qué te ocurre? Tu nunca te pintas los ojos" dijo una voz "Cállate" susurró al tiempo que tomaba su cámara de fotos, y su grabadora de voz con un block de notas que le había comprado Azuki días atrás.

-VAMOS AZUKI ¿NO QUERÍAS EMBORRACHARTE?

-Juro que nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer…

-Puras promesas…

-ES CIERTO…

-De acuerdo. Toma tus cosas que ya nos vamos

-Vale

En el campamento, llega Teppei con una cara de haber dormido poco y con un aliento que verdaderamente daba asco, lo primero que escuchó fue el grito de Hyuga quién lo regañó al entrar con esa cara

- ESO TE PASA POR BEBER TANTO- Le dijo cuando se sentó

-Déjame en paz- Le pidió el chico mientras le echaba 4 cucharadas de café a una taza que tenía agua hervida

-Vaya Kisugi, parece que anoche te lo pasaste bien- dice Soda con burla -Cállate Soda. No me encuentro bien- Dice el chico, protegiendo a sus ojos de la luz que le molesta, y todos le miran con una sonrisa malévola -¿Que pasa?- pregunta curioso

- ¡BUENOS DIAS TEPPEI!-Responden 18 voces a pleno pulmón, haciendo que tenga que taparse los oídos.

A esto que llega el entrenador y le pone una mano en el hombro al muchacho, quién deja de respirar por un momento cuando siente la cabeza del hombro en su hombro. Todos se quedan atentos mirando a su superior sonriendo como Chucky el muñeco diabólico, quién le grita en todo el oído a Teppei

- AYER TUVISTE TIEMPO DE DIVERTIRTE Y EMBORRACHAR A LA DOCTORA NUEVA NO? MUY BIEN, HOY VAS A ESTAR CORRIENDO DOS HORAS DESPUES DEL ENTRENAMIENTO Y CUANDO DIGO CORRIENDO NO ES HACER JOGGIN COMO MUCHOS LO HACEN, CORRIENDO ES CORRIENDO, Y TE QUIERO VER COMO TODOS LOS DIAS, IGUAL DE ACTIVO- Al pobre Teppei estaban a punto de salírsele dos lágrimas del tamaño de balones de baloncesto,- **ESO ES TODO**-Dijo esa frase seis veces más alto de lo que había hecho anteriormente

Cuando Teppei ya iba a suicidarse con el café, se acerco otra vez el entrenador quién lo cogió por la piel del cuello como a un cachorro y le grito en todo el oído

- **¿ENTENDISTE KISUGI? **

-Sii...- dijo este último con cara de pena. Segundos después todo el mundo tenia dolor de barriga por lo mucho que se habían reído, pues Matsuyama le había hecho un video con el celular y Misugi también había ayudado a la causa sacando fotografías con su móvil también

Durante el entrenamiento Azuki no salió de la consulta esperando y rezando para que no hubiese ningún lesionado. Mientras Kirst, en las gradas se reía de la expresión de Teppei al escuchar el silbato. Afortunadamente para Azuki no hubo lesionados, y Kisugi se tuvo que quedar un par de horas más por orden del entrenador. Así Kirstin tomo unas cuantas fotografías más del muchacho, para mostrárselas después a su amiga, a lo mejor eso la animaría un poco.

Media hora después se fue al consultorio y se encontró con Azuki tomándose unas aspirinas, y con un vaso de agua al lado. Esto provocó una risita en la muchacha "Pobrecita" Dijo "Esto le dará una lección" pensó mirando a la chica quién no podía salir, por que a esa hora era normal que los jugadores fueran al gimnasio a seguir entrenándose individualmente y más que seguro uno que otro podría tener algún pequeño problema que necesitara ayuda de un médico, y para eso ella estaría ahí... Aunque con la jaqueca que tenía, a lo mejor no trabajaría con la delicadeza habitual en ella.

Cuando Kirstin salía de la consulta, vio a lo lejos a Matsuyama, quién aún cojeaba un poco por el accidente que había tenido el día anterior. La muchacha se volteó y se miró en la ventana de la consulta, aprovechando el reflejo de ésta para arreglarse un poco el cabello "¿Qué te pasa? BASTA, KIRSTIN!"

Al final, simuló poner interés en un mural de avisos que había en la pared. Fingió sorpresa cuando el chico posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro

-¿Qué tal va el trabajo?- La saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Sr. Matsuyama ¿Qué tal?

-¡Hey!- El muchacho fingió seriedad- ¿En que quedamos ayer?

-Lo siento- Se disculpó algo sonrojada- …Hikaru?

-Así me gusta más... ¿Qué te pareció el entrenamiento?

-¡Genial! Aunque al parecer uno de los jugadores no estaba en óptimas condiciones

-¿Lo dices por Kisugi?

-Exacto. Parece que la borrachera de ayer le afectó en el entrenamiento de hoy.

-Ni que lo digas… pobrecillo

-Pero eso le servirá como lección

-¿Y como quedó tu amiga?

-Digamos que hoy no es muy amiga del sol- Sonrió la chica caminado por el pasillo seguida por Matsuyama

-Lo mismo que con Kisugi

-¿Quién lo diría? Tal para cual

-Lo mismo digo… Tal para cual- Las últimas palabras Matsuyama lo dijo de una manera tan profunda, que Kirstin se imaginaba que se las dedicaba a ella "Si sigues así te golpearé"

-¿Y no extrañas a tu novia?

-Ella me viene a ver de vez en cuando- Respondió el chico algo sorprendido por el cambio tan brusco de tema.

-Debe estar muy preocupada al saber que te lesionaste ayer- supuso la Kirstin sin saber porqué, un tanto celosa.

-No lo sé. Supongo- se encogió el muchacho de hombros-¿Y has conseguido la exclusiva?

-Bueno… No me puedo quejar. Me acabo de conseguir una entrevista con su director técnico, así que no me puedo quejar.

-Eso es bueno.

-Y, bueno. Mi hermana se encargará de Tsubasa y de Misaki, así nos aliviaremos el trabajo…

-¿En verdad estás segura de que conseguirán esas exclusivas?- Preguntó el muchacho un tanto sorprendido al enterarse que Kirstin tenía una hermana, que al parecer también era periodista

-Completamente. Si no estuviera segura, ya habría pedido un reemplazo y abandonaría este trabajo ¿No crees?

-Me agrada esa auto confianza que tienes

-Tengo que tenerla si no quiero que me hagan picadillo los otros periodistas

-Tienes razón…

-Bueno…Un gusto en conversar contigo.

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó el muchacho algo desganado

-Tengo que seguir trabajando.

-Entiendo… ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?- "Oh Dios… quiere verme… ¡Kirstin, el tiene novia¡No te metas en problemas, por favor!"

-Cuando vuelva a trabajar- Respondió la muchacha algo nerviosa mientras hacía una reverencia algo apresurada y se marchaba lo más rápido que podía antes de que cambiara de opinión y se quedara ahí para caer en tentación.

Iba prácticamente trotando por los pasillos del cuartel, hasta que de pronto se encontró con Hyuga cerrándole el paso

-¿Quieres darme el paso por favor?- Pidió la muchacha harta

-¿Sabes que Matsuyama tiene novia?- Esa pregunta por parte del moreno casi la deja sin aliento…

-Soy reportera, obvio que lo se querido gatito estúpido que se fue a Italia a perfeccionarse sin ningún resultado aparente.

-Muy graciosa la chica – Sonrió Hyuga sarcásticamente- Entonces mi querida reportera diabólica ¿Por qué no para de coquetear con el señor Matsuyama?- Silencio por parte de Kirstin, quien intentó desviar su mirada ¿Acaso era tan obvia su pequeña atracción por Matsuyama?

-Yo no coqueteo señor micifuz. Pero a todo esto, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no le interesa así que le pediré por favor que me deje en paz.

-Claro que te dejaré en paz. Yo solo te advierto, gatita que no te metas en las patas de los caballos que te puede ir mal

-YO VENGO A TRABAJAR. NO A BUSCAR UN NOVIO…

-Que sí te hace falta

-CALLATE

Dicho esto la reportera se fue a casa bastante sulfurada bajo la atenta mirada de Hyuga que sonrió a pesar de la pequeña discusión, no sabía porqué le agradaba pelear con aquella mujer periodista con carácter de niña pequeña.

En la consulta Azuki no recibió visitas hasta 2 horas después en las que llegó Teppei pidiendo una aspirina y algo para el dolor en el costado que tenía. La verdad es que el pobre tenía muy mala cara

-Woeee la verdad no se ve muy bien, Sr. Kisugi

-¿Perdón¿Después de la borrachera que nos pegamos anoche me vienes a decir "Sr. Kisugi?

-Lo siento- Dijo la muchacha avergonzada recordando lo de la noche anterior-Cualquiera diría que el entrenador fue duro contigo- añadió dándole la pastilla

-Lo fue, doctora, lo de ayer no lo pienso repetir- contesta Teppei tomando se la pastilla con el agua

-¿Ahora quién es el que me trata de usted?- Sonrió con burla la muchacha

-Solo sigo tu ejemplo

-Bueno… desde ahora yo soy sencillamente Azuki

-Y yo soy simplemente Tippei- Sonrió el chico tendiéndole la mano que la muchacha estrechó

-Por cierto ¿Quién gano?- Pregunta ella con una sonrisa divertida

-Quedamos empatados a 6 tequilas-

Tras esto último, el muchacho se levantó y le susurró que lo esperase. Ella aceptó felizmente y lo esperó mientras se sacaba la bata blanca de enfermera, se peinaba el cabello dejándolo suelto, y se terminaba de maquillar.

Pasaron 30 minutos y el chico la pasó a buscar. Azuki se impresionó al verlo llegar con el cabello mojado, con pantalones negros y camisera blanca que le quedaba bastante bien

-¿Lista?- preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo

-Siempre- Respondió la muchacha aceptando el gesto. Mientras se encaminaban hacia una cafetería cerca de la casa de la muchacha.

**

* * *

SIGAN EN SINTONÍA**

**BESOS**

**K.MATHIWS Y AZUKI :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaa Bueno acá al fin actualizamos nuestro querido fic que ha estado un poquitito abandonado… gracias a todos por su apoyo… Los queremos mucho y adiós… :)**

* * *

**0o0Amor por Partida Doble 0o0**

**Capítulo cuatro:** _Cambio de planes… Heridas que se abren…_

Teppei llevó a Azuki a una bonita cafetería cercana a la concentración, era un lugar coqueto y pequeño. Ocuparon una mesa cerca de la esquina, de manera que casi ni se veían desde la puerta.

-Yo... esto siento lo de anoche... fue una gran tontería...- dice Azuki un tanto sonrojada con las manos encima de la mesa y bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, fue culpa mia yo empecé a molestarte antes,- replica Teppei tomando las manos de Azuki entre las suyas y besándolas, provocando que la chica se sonrojara levemente ante tal acto de dulzura del muchacho...

-No si fue...- Azuki iba a contestar, pero llegaron los cafés y Teppei después de que la camarera mirase lo mirase, este le sonrió coquetamente consiguiendo ponerla roja

- ¿Siempre eres tan coqueto?-Dice Azuki un tanto molesta

-¿Que te pasa Azuki?- dice el mirándola pero solo ve unos ojos fríos

-Caballero creo que no es correcto que invite a la enfermera así que me voy que le vaya bien- Dijo la joven sin más mientras se ponía de pié y dejando al japonés ahí sin entender nada

-¿Que me estas contando?... ¡Azuki ven aquí!

-Que le vaya muy bien señor Kisugi- Dijo ella despidiéndose con un gesto de mano sin voltearse

Azuki se va del café con clase, apenas se conocen pero a ver a Teppei mirar así a la camarera sin saber por que sintió una desagradable sensación en el estomago, ella cree que no pueden ser celos…

Al llegar a casa encuentra a Kirstin algo mas calmada, pero no desea hablar con ella para dar explicaciones, así que Azuki es la que contesta el teléfono que suena:

-¿Si¿Dígame?- Contesta algo enojada

-_Azuki hola ¿Qué tal?_

-¡Karin hola¡Cuanto tiempo, no te reconocía al principio, chica! Pues me esta yendo bien- recuerda la borrachera pero se lo calla- Trabajo con la selección japonesa como auxiliar medico, son muy simpáticos-"mennos un imbecil"

-Si...Ahora llamo a Kirstin

-_Vale Azuki gracias_

Tras un rato de hablar con su hermana, Kirst, bastante preocupada por Azuki, quién había llegado algo triste del trabajo, le pidió a Karin si es que la podía llamar después, ya que había visto a la pequeña pelirroja no muy contenta. Karin aceptó diciéndole que le devolviera el llamado, pues era algo urgente lo que tenía que hablarle. Kirstin acepta y cuelga, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su amiga, quién se encontraba en el sofá con una tarrina grande de helado de chocolate y una cuchara viendo una telenovela de esas típicas que suelen hacer llorar mucho, y unos cuantos paquetes de pañuelos de papel

**-_Te amo, Sakura_**

_**-Yo también te amo Jun...**_

_**-Quédate conmigo esta noche... Te juro que no te haré daño...**_

**-¡Mentira!-** Le gritaba Azuki al televisor- **NO LE CREAS... TEN TU DIGNIDAD, MUJER**- Y seguía así bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Kirstin quién recogía los papeles desechables que su amiga le tiraba al protagonista de la novela cada vez que aparecía en escena.

-Azuki ¿te pasa algo? Tu te pones así siempre que has tenido un mal día... - "Amoroso" iba a agregar, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de gata arisca que le dirigía la pelirroja

- No, estoy bien- replica la chica sin mirarla

-Venga que no me engañas ¿Que te ha pasado?- Insistió la reportera

-Los hombres son imbeciles, no merecen la pena

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?- "Es un problema amoroso..." Se dijo para sí la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de esta y se disponía a comer el helado

-Kirst no estoy de buen humor...- A la pelirroja se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas al ver en la telenovela la misma escena que vivió ella anteriormente…

Kirst se da cuenta de ello y abraza a su joven compañera de casa: -Venga mi niña cuéntame que te ha pasado hoy has venido mas tarde -Te...teppei me ha llevado a una cafetería a hablar, pero no hacia otra cosa que mirar a la camarera, no paraba de hacerle ojitos...

-Mi niña, pero... ¿Que esperabas? El es un hombre ¡Todos los hombres son así...! A demás, no dejes que una camaderucha te haga sentir inferior. Tú eres linda, amorosa, inteligente... y tienes un sinfín de cualidades- Decía Kirstin mientras le sacaba las lágrimas a su compañera- A demás... No creo que tirándoles papel desechable a los protagonistas de las telenovelas desde este sillón sea la solución a tus problemas...

- Pero los alivia mucho- Dijo Azuki haciendo un puchero y volviendo a abrazarse en el pecho de Kirstin para seguir llorando amargamente "Nunca creí que tuviera que hacer de doctora corazón aquí en Japón..." se decía mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amiga...

-Bueno… ¡Basta! Eres fuerte… eres mujer **¡ARRIBA!**

-De acuerdo- Dijo Azuki mientras se secaba las lágrimas y dejaba el helado de chocolate a un lado…

-Ve a bañarte, que después te prepararé unos dulces…

-GENIAL- Eso pareció arreglarle el genio a la pequeña doctora. Mientras Kirstin veía a la chica alejarse de ella para lavarse la cara, tomó rápidamente el teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana.

-Karin… Soy yo

-Kirstin… ¿Cómo estas¿Hay algo malo con Azuki?

-Todo bien… solo fue que tuvo una mala experiencia amorosa en Japón…

-Uyyy pobrecilla ¿Pero está mejor?

-Si… Ya no más le prepararé unos dulces…

-Jajajaj que envidia… YO QUIERO…

-Cuando vengas te prepararé

-Gracias…

-A todo esto ¿Cuándo vienes?

-Para eso te llamaba…

-y…?

-Me iré dentro de poco para allá. El jefe cambió los planes un poco

-¿Qué tan poco?- Preguntó asustada la chica ante el comentario de su hermana

-Quiere que entrevistemos al Director técnico

-Ya esta hecho… Mañana le envió la exclusiva

- Genial… A Katagiri….

-No hay problema…

-A Hyuga…

-Upssss

-Wakabayashi…

-Doble Upsss…

-Tsubasa…

-Triple Upsss

- Y a…

-¿No me digas que a TARO Misaki porque si no te mato?

-Taro Misaki…-Dijo con resignación Karin

-Nooooooooooooooooooooo- La chica se sentía morir- Ese es el jugador que jamás da una entrevista al igual que Tsubasa. Genzo Wakabasyashi junto con Hyuga, aunque es un gato antipático… con solo mostrarles la pierna, a lo mejor nos conceden la entrevista…

-Bueno… entonces muéstrales tu pierna, porque el jefe ya nos dividió: Tú con Hyuga y Wakabayashi y yo con Misaki y Ohzora

-Te toca lo más duro

-Ni que lo creas…- Dijo Karin mientras una serie de recuerdos secretos, que ella solo conocía invadieron su mente… "¿Cómo volveré a hablarte Taro Misaki?"

-¿Estás bien?...- Preguntó Kirstin al no escuchara su hermana

-Si… solo es el stress

-No será fácil entrevistar a esos dos… pero míralo por el lado positivo…

-¿Cuál?

-No tendrás que trabajar en tu vida si es que le robas el corazoncito a algunos de ellos… IMAGINATE EL DINERO QUE DEBEN TENER- Le dijo la chica en broma a su hermana…

"Robar el corazón a uno… se lo destrocé"

**0o0Flash back0o0**

_-No podemos seguir juntos…- Dijo la menor de las Mathiws dándole la espalada a quién sería el único hombre que lograría amar en su vida_

_-¿Es tu familia cierto?- Adivinó el chico tanteando terreno mientras bajaba la mirada- Ellos no me quieren ver cerca de ti ¿Verdad?... No me lo niegues, por favor. Lo supe cuando tu abuelo me miró…_

_-No puedo negártelo Taro… No quiero que sufras por mi culpa. Eres el único hombre que he logrado amar. Pero nuestra relación no puede seguir, amor… perdóname- La chica empezó a llorar con fuerza ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sumisa¿Por qué era tan cobarde?_

_-Yo… tendré que irme también. Mi padre encontró un trabajo en Francia. Me voy con él… si me pidieras que me quede, te juro por Dios que me quedo…- Taro tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y la besó… como si fuera la última vez. Tenía miedo de perderla, que le dijera que tendrían que seguir sin el otro_

_Karin respondió ese beso con intensidad… hubiese querido jamás separarse de él, pero no podía no hacerlo. Lentamente se alejó de él, con lágrimas en los ojos y se fue corriendo del lugar. Para no volverlo a ver jamás…_

**0o0 Flash end 0o0**

-¿Karin?...- Kirstin llamaba a su hermana desde el otro lado de la línea…

-Lo siento…- Respondió apresuradamente con la voz ahogada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… Lo estoy. Si no te importa tengo que irme… Mucho trabajo que hacer

-Te entiendo. Adiós hermana

-Adiós Kirstin, te quiero mucho

-Yo más. Bye

-Saludos a Azuki…

-En tu nombre

-Bye

Karin cortó la comunicación, y tiró el teléfono encima de su cama… Era increíble como un simple trabajo, le abría viejas heridas…

-Nunca supe cuanto te quería hasta ahora, Misaki- Y, diciendo esto, se echó a llorar como aquella última vez en que dejó ir al gran amor de su vida

**

* * *

Saquemos los pañuelos y lloremos todos... perdón por no actualizar antes... byeeeeeeeeeee cuidense y hasta la próxima **


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias a todos los que nos han leido… Layla: Gracias por dejarnos un review… eres genial ¡Un beso, de parte de Chiriko y Yo!**

* * *

**0o0Amor por partida Doble0o0 **

**by**

**Chiriko & Paola**

Capítulo cinco: **You… Again**

Era la segunda semana después del incidente en la cafetería y Kisugi estaba deshecho... No entendía como una camarera cualquiera lo pudo hacer actuar así...todavía ve en sueños la mirada de la doctora de los ojos verdes. Pero aunque sus amigos le habían hecho propuestas como una cena en un restaurante, él sabia que a Azuki eso no le gustaba.

Pasó el entrenamiento un poco decaído pero intentaba que no se le notara... Taki la noche anterior le había dejado las cosas muy claritas

-Escucha Teppei, se que te duele mucho la situación en la que os encontráis vosotros dos, pero admite que tú no debiste coquetear con la camarera esa, teniendo a Azuki delante, sé que cuando estás con nosotros es normal por que estabas solo coqueteando con tus amigos y que eso a nosotros no nos importa por que todos lo intentamos en esas reuniones, pero delante de una mujer que te gusta debiste guardártelo no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, yo, no puedo ayudarte mucho en esto, porque no conozco bien a la doctora pero si quieres hacerte perdonar, podrías hacer algo que a ella le gustase, ir al cine, al teatro... yo que sé, tu inténtalo, solo hay una mujer en el mundo que hará que te vuelvas loco, y cuando la encuentres, como tú, no debes dejarla ir, esta oportunidad de ser feliz solo se consigue una vez en la vida

Había reflexionado mucho en eso y la verdad, estaba lleno de dudas y preguntas ¿Sería ella en verdad el amor de su vida, como le había dicho Taki? Salió al campo a ejercitar con los compañeros de selección, quienes notaron que algo malo ocurría con el muchacho, pero no dijeron nada…

"¿En verdad es Azuki el amor de mi vida o es solo un capricho?" se preguntaba mientras el entrenador los hacía hacer los ejercicios matutinos, pero esa respuesta que el tanto esperaba llegó a su cabeza solo cuando la vió salir del consultorio a obsevar el entrenamiento.

-Kisugi… es tu turno- Tsubasa le llamó la atención suavemente- tienes que cruzar esos conos con el balón entre tus pies… Rápido que el entrenador ya está mirando raro.

-S.. sii… Al tiro- Dijo el muchacho aún soñando al ver la sonrisa que Azuki tenía dibujada en el rostro. Tippei sonrió bastante embobado y empezó a correr con el balón atravesando los conos y mirando a la enfermera, distrayéndose del entenamiento 100. En ese momento, Taki e Izawa, se miraron y le entraron los dos a la vez haciendo que se torciese el tobillo

-Argggg!- Gritaba Tippei sobándose el pié…

El entrenador lo mando a la enfermería para que la doctora pelirroja lo examinase y le diese un remedio... Ese sería el momento en el que lo daría todo, no se iba a dejar nada, mientras Jito lo llevaba, Taki le guiñó el ojo de forma picarona susurrándole "Esta es tu oportunidad campeón… ¡A por ella!

Vaya manera de que fuese a la enfermería¿No hubiera valido que le disparase un misil tierra-aire directamente?

AL llegar a la consulta, Azuki lo miró con una sonrisa que la verdad lo dejó sobrecogido... "El momento de la venganza llegó" se dijo la enfermera mientras se dirigía hacia el pobre paciente que no sabía lo que le podía esperar

Azuki se dispuso a vendar el tobillo a Teppei pero este se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo estaba poniendo muy fuerte... demasiado, tanto que le dolía -Eh... disculpe, pero ¿No cree que lo está apretando demasiado?-Azuki lo mira como si lo viese por primera vez y mira el tobillo

- Uy si es verdad va a tener que guardar reposo un par de días por que no te he puesto bien el vendaje- Dice Azuki un tanto decepcionada

- Azuki, dejémonos de formalismos, sé que lo de la cafetería...- Azuki lo calla con un golpe en la nuca

-Mire Kisugi, su futuro está en mis manitas, si yo quiero, lo puedo dejar en el hotel todo lo que queda de campeonato, no me distraiga que es usted el único que puede perder algo- Azuki le coloca bien e vendaje y escribe algo en un papel, vaya con su compañero que está esperando tras la puerta a ver al entrenador y déle esto, el ya sabe lo que tiene usted que hacer- dice Azuki, con frialdad al decir "Kisugi"

A la mañana siguiente, Teppei tiene que ir a ver a la doctora para el seguimiento médico y ella lo espera con un inyección que tiene una aguja del tamaño de su dedo corazón, no entra solo sino que entra con Ryo y Soda

-Túmbese en la camilla por favor muy bien , ahora, Soda y Ryo por favor quédense ahí al lado de la puerta por si intenta huir- Dice con malicia. Tippei mira a Ryo y Soda han quiénes han estado muy raros así que se esperaba lo peor...

-¿Esa Inyección es para mí no?- Preguntó el muchacho asustado…

- Muy bien hasta ahí llegamos todos los enfermos y retrasados mentales- Dice sacando la aguja y acercándose a Teppei -Bueno no es tan grande, mi brazo aguantará-Trató de consolarse el muchacho quién ya estaba que lloraba al imaginar sentir esa tremenda aguja en su pobre brazo que de pronto se sintió tan pequeño. -No es para tu brazo- Corrigió Inmediatamente Azuki calmadamente

- eh?

Azuki en un movimiento rápido le baja a Teppei la parte izquierda del pantalón y le pone la inyección sin previo aviso, teppei da un grito que parece que esta degollando a un cordero y tiene lagrimitas en sus ojitos negros

-Bueno Sr. Kisugi ya se puede ir, muchas gracias chicos

Ryo y soda quiénes iban detrás de Tippei quién apenas podía caminar, estaban aguantándose la risa, mientras el recién inyectado quería llorar del dolor al salir de la consulta.

Pasan al lado de Taki y Mamoru, quiénes compadeciéndose de la suerte del pobre muchacho, le ayudan a caminar hasta su cuarto donde el pobre Kisugi guarda reposo un día, y al siguiente, está mejor que nunca, al fin y al cabo, Azuki no es tan mala , en la inyección le puso un reconstituyente para el dolor.

**0o0**

Kirstin estaba sacando fotos, bastante preocupada por las entrevistas que tendría que hacer "Como lo hago" Se decía angustiada… pues, se había dado cuenta que muchos periodistas habían tratado entrevistar de manera exclusiva a las estrellas del fútbol japonés sin resultado alguno… Sin duda, ese era el trabajo más complicado que había hecho jamás. Depués de mucho meditar, decide entrevistar primero a Wakabayahi y luego al gato estúpido de Hyuga "Después de todo… dicen que lo mejor es dejar lo peor para el final" se decía la muchacha resignada "¿Por qué no llegas pronto, Karin?"

Lo que Kirstin no sabía era que una linda chica periodista tomaba un viaje a Japón. Esta no estaba muy, muy contenta que digamos, pues no sabía como iba a volver a afrontar su pasado y mirar a los ojos al que un día fue su gran amor, pero por otro lado, podrá estar con su hermana a ver que travesuras había hecho su bichito en el tiempo en el que han estado ellas dos

**0o0**

Azuki tuvo mas trabajo que nunca en la consulta, cuatro heridos en un día: Sano, que había parado con el pecho el tiger shoot de Hyuga el muy idiota, Morisaki un balonazo de Jito le había dado en la nariz haciendo que sangrase y los gemelos Tachibana que al intentar el Sky Lab hurricaine, Takasugi se había resbalado haciendo que Masao cayera de cabeza al suelo, sin querer al caer le dio un golpe con la pierna a su hermano en el pecho dejándolo sin aire.

Mientras curaba a Masao, que se había hecho un buen chichón en la cabeza, entró Kirstin a buscarla, quién se sorprendió al ver el chichón de grandes dimensiones que Masao lucía.

-Ay, chico ¿Pero que es eso que tienes en al cabeza un membrillo o una naranja?- Preguntó la periodista algo estremecida al ver al gemelo

- Uhmm… creo que una naranja- Respondió Azuki bastante relajada que hizo exasperar a Kirstin

- Anda, Azuki ¿Que le ha pasado?

- A mi se me cayó encima mi hermano dándome una patada en el pecho, sin querer, eh?-Respondió Masao mirando a la chica que jamás había visto a tantos lesionados reunidos en un solo lugar-Es que Takasugi se tropezó e hizo que Masao perdiera el equilibrio.

- Kirstin ¿Me ayudas con Kazuo?... Dale un masaje en el pecho pero me avisas si tiene un hematoma o algo así no me ha dado tiempo de examinar a los dos a la vez.

- Vale-Aceptó la muchacha rápidamente mientras se dirigía al herido que le correspondía atender

Kirstin hizo que Kazuo se quitase la camiseta, y las dos se sorprendieron del físico de los gemelos, se notaba que se cuidaban mucho, pero ellos no tenían nada que hacer con Matsuyama y Kisugi. La reportera encontró una cardenal bastante grande en el pecho izquierdo de Kazuo, al comentárselo a Azuki, ésta le dio una pomada y le dijo que la extendiese tal y como lo hacia cuando Karin tenia dolor de cuello. Kirstin se puso detrás del muchacho y le echo la pomada extendiéndosela por todo el pecho, el pobre emitió un gruñido ya que la pomada estaba totalmente helada

-Eh… señorita…Mathiws?

-Si?

-Escúcheme un momento… he de pedirle perdón…

-Y eso?

-Porque yo inventé el apodo de "reportera diabólica"- Masao y Azuki se aguantaron la risa- es que el primer día usted me dejo un tanto… sobrecogido. No sabía que alguien podía gritar a ese volumen… yo… lo siento

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, es una tontería- Kazuo le sonríe a la reportera que se ha convertido en enfermera

Azuki dio el visto bueno a Kazuo y Masao y ambas se marcharon a casa.

-No sabía que eras tan buena enfermera- Dijo Azuki mientras caminaba con Kirstin hacia la casa

-Tengo que entrenar con Karin. Tú sabes como se pone cuando le duele algo…

-Si… Toda la calle se entera jajaaj

-Entonces ya ves…

-La extraño…

-Yo también- Dijo la muchacha suspirando- Me hace falta…

-¿Tan duro está el trabajo?

-Muchísimo… No se como cumpliré. Entrevistar a Hyuga y a Wakabayashi… es casi imposible

-Tú lo dijiste… Casi. Mira: Tu misma dijiste que con Genzo necesitarás un lindo escote

-PERO YO NO SOY ESE TIPO DE PERIODISTAS!

-¿Quieres la entrevista o no?

-Si… pero no entiendo para que estudié tanto si voy a terminar siendo toplera para que me den la exclusiva

-Míralo por el lado positivo…

-¿Qué lado positivo?

-Podrás coquetear con dos de los solteros más codiciados…

-Por Dios… Hyuga no es codiciado…

-¿Tu crees?

-Si… Muchas chicas lo siguen…

-Siguen su dinero y popularidad…

-… Bueno… como digas…-Dijo cansada la muchacha sonriendo mientras abría la puerta del departamento

Pero allí recibieron una GRAN sorpresa al ver a Karin en la puerta sonriéndoles.

-HERMANA!

-KARIN!- Un grito general se hizo escuchar en la casa. En menos de cinco segundos, Karin Mathiws se hallaba atrapada en el abrazo de las dos chicas quiénes no la querían solta

Tras una noche de charlas, Karin se enteró de la borrachera cogida por Azuki pero se rió mucho con lo del taxi y estuvo de acuerdo con Kirstin en que Hyuga era un estupido…

Al día siguiente ambas se dispusieron a entrevistar y sacar fotos de los jugadores japoneses, a los que se había unido Teppei y tuvieron que escuchar las bromas de los demas, menos de sus amigos.

Ese día a Kirstin no le había quedado otra que ir un tanto provocativa, llevaba una falda muy corta negra con un top rojo, dejando ver un bonito escote y unas sandalias de tacón que hacían que sus piernas parecieran infinitas. Ese día iba a entrevistar a Wakabayashi y esperaba que eso la ayudase

Al acabar los entrenamientos Karin sacó muy buenas fotos de todos, pero se dedicó especialmente a Misaki, el muchacho que le había robado su joven corazón y del que fue separada vilmente por su familia, el no la había visto y ella no tenía valor para hablarle, todavía le dolía escuchar su voz llamando a sus amigos, todavía soñaba con esa sonrisa y con los dulces besos que le solía dar...

No sabía que se iba a chocar con él por obra del destino…

Kirstin salió de la consulta para ver si podía toparse con Genzo por ahí y pedirle la exclusiva, después de una pequeña plática con su hermana, quién se veía algo triste y Azuki, quién le deseó suerte, se puso a caminar de la manera más rápida para llegar antes de que el portero Japonés decidiera salir repentinamente. En el trayecto se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con Kojiro Hyuga, quién venía hablando con Ken, el portero suplente y Genzo Wakabayashi… "Bingo" Dijo la muchacha al ver a la persona que más quería entrevistar hasta el momento…

-Señor Genzo Wakabayashi!- Dijo la muchacha corriendo hasta los tres chicos lo más rápido que pudo- Soy Kirstin Mathiws…

-Sé quien es usted- Dijo el portero tendiéndole la mano que la reportera aceptó- ¿La periodista, no?

-Exacto… Me gustaría que usted me diera por favor un rato de su tiempo…

-Ya debe saber que no doy revistas exclusivas…

-Si… el señor Matsuyama me lo dijo, pero…- "Tus encantos Kirstin…."- No se… unos minutitos de su tiempo que me pueda dedicar no le impedirá hacer gran cosa…- Dijo acercándose provocativamente, haciendo que Hyuga la mirara con el entrecejo fruncido…

-Mañana a las seis en la cafetería. Tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu trabajo- Dijo Genzo sonriéndole coquetamente

-Gracias señor… Que le vaya bien

-Igualmente…

El famoso Wakabayashi se fue junto con Ken, quién miraba curioso a Hyuga, al igual que Kirstin, quién se sorprendió que el gatito no se fuera con sus compañeros de equipo y se quedara ahí con ella.

-¿Así que es así como logras obtener tus exclusivas?

-No te importa…- Kirstin estaba roja… la verdad es que a ella tampoco le agradaba la forma en que había conseguido la cita para su exclusiva… No era muy de ella

-Tienes razón… pero te creía distinta

-Jajaja Por Dios, Hyuga… No tenías que pensar nada. Tu no me conoces… No sabes como soy yo…

-Ahora si que lo se… Y estoy decepcionado. De todas maneras, no quiero que te rebajes más. Te daré yo también la exclusiva si la quieres… así que mañana te espero junto con Genzo en la cafetería

Kirstin se quedó con los ojos como platos…

-¿Ah?

-Te daré la exclusiva…

-¿Qué?

-Te daré a exclusiva…

-¿Cómo?

-NO SEAS IDIOTA Y DI GRACIAS….- Gritó Hyuga harto creyendo que la reportera le estaba tomando el pelo, pero la verdad es que estaba tan sorprendida que no podía reaccionar… se había quedado mirándolo con una luz nueva… era como si el coro aleluya estuviera alrededor del delantero japonés quién no entendía porque las cosas le estaban resultando como quería…

Pasaba por ahí Hikaru Matsuyama y Taro Misaki, quién había visto antes a la reportera, y le recordaba a alguien del pasado, pensaba que era tan solo casualidad, pero hasta que se corrió el rumor que la "Periodista Diavólica", una tal Mathiws había insultado a Hyuga infinidad de veces y que estaba interesada en hacerle una entrevista a él y a Tsubasa, llegó a la conclusión de que era mucha coincidencia…

-Hola Kirstin!- Saludó Matsuyama, quién hizo que Kisrtin se olvidara por un momento de Hyuga, y solo se enfocara en el hermoso jugador de fútbol, quién venía acompañado del famoso Taro Misaki

-Disculpa tu eres la muchacha que ha venido a entrevistarnos a Ohzora y a mí?- Misaki se armó de valor preguntó… Esa chica tenía muchas facciones que le eran familiares… no podía ser solo coincidencia…

-No, es mi hermana Karin-Dijo Kirstin sonriendo, mientras le hacía una graciosa reverencia- Soy Kirstin Mathiws, mi hermana se llama Karin, ella lo entrvistará

-¿Karin Mathiws?

-Si…

-¿Mathiws?

-Si… mi hermana- Kirstin miraba a Taro algo extrañada al igual que Hyuga y Matsuyama, quiénes no entendían la actitud de la otra parte de la "combinación de oro"- Karin Mathiws… ¿La conoce?

Ante tal aclaración, Taro perdió el color de su cara, pero se recompuso y al despedirse chocó con alguien: Una hermosa muchacha, de cabellos castaños y ojos hermosamente verdes…

-Karin..

- Taro…

* * *

Hola! Acá estamos actualizando…. Jajajaa perdón por no aparecernos antes… pero acá estamos. Más vale tarde que nunca ¡Disfruten el cáp y hasta la vista! 


	6. Chapter 6

** Muchas gracias a nuestros lectores... besos**

**Dani:** Muchas gracias mi niña, tu review siempre nos ayuda a continuar

* * *

**Capítulo Vl: Me gustas con el defecto**

-Karin…

-Taro…

Todos se quedaron extrañados al ver al numero 11 de la selección japonesa de fútbol y a la nueva reportera encontrándose en el pasillo

-¿Se conocían?- Preguntó Kirstin extrañada mientras veía a Hyuga quien solo se encogió de hombros haciendo una señal de que no sabía nada.

-Si… hace tiempo atrás- Respondió Karin tratando de recuperar la voz en el intento ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que en el primer día de trabajo ella volvería a encontrarse con el pasado? "Karin¡basta! tu sabías que tendrías que volver a hablarle… aunque no crei que fuera tan pronto…"-Así que al fin eres seleccionado nacional, recuerdo que ese era tu sueño…- Sonrió la muchacha nerviosa

-Así que al fin periodista…al fin lo conseguiste ¿No? Debo decir que me sorprende ¿Tu madre al fin logró convencerse de que ya no puede imponer su autoridad sobre ti?

Kirstin frunció el entrecejo al ver que su hermana no decía nada para evadir el último comentario del japonés

-Momentito… La madre de Karin es muy buena con ella, muy buena mujer, la madre ejemplar ¡No te metas con ella! A demás, te apuesto que ni siquiera la conoces… pues no debes significar nada para mi hermana, si fuese así ella te me hubiese hablado de ti, y yo de ti… apenas y se de donde provienes. No te metas con nuestra familia que te pesará. A demás… si ella te presentó a su madre, ya veo porque mi ella jamás me habló de ti, no eres del tipo que pueda andar con Karin, a menos que ella tenga muy mal gusto

-Kisrtin…-Karin no se atrevía a mirarlo, no podía defenderlo de los ataques de su hermana- Déjalo

-Pero…

-Escucha a tu hermana, que al parecer si tiene cerebro…- Habló Hyuga por primera vez en ese rato, quién no lograba entender la reacción agresiva de su compañero de equipo. Tal vez si hubiese provenido de otra persona, la hubiese tomado como normal, pero de Misaki …ese era un cuento completamente aparte

-Oye Micifuz Deja de meterte en problemas que no te incumben…

-¿Y que es lo que estás haciendo tu?

-Ella es mi hermana…

-Pero está grandecita como para que hables en su lugar

-Cállate

-Me encantaría escuchar su amistosa plática, pero Tsubasa me esta esperando, y el entrenador quiere hablar conmigo. Nos vemos- Taro se empezó a alejar ante la mirada de tristeza de Karin- Despues me buscas, Mathiws para que me entrevistes- Y levantando la mano en señal de despido, desapareció por el pasillo que conducía hacia el campo de juego junto con Matsuyama que se despidió de Kirstin con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que esta se suavizara por cinco hermosos segundos, pero al ver la cara del tigre japones… su fiera interna volvió a salir

-Wow- Parece que todos los jugadores son pesaditos eh?- Opinó Kirstin mirando a Hyuga

-Y parece que todas las periodistas les encanta provocar a los jugadores seleccionados…

-Bah

-Kirstin, yo me voy- Se despidió Karin- Adiós señor Hyuga

-Donde vas?

-Papá nos dejó un auto en una automotriz, es para que lo ocupemos en Japón

-LO AMOOOO

-¿Para que quieres auto tu¿Para hacer asesinatos masivos?- Se burló Hyuga

-CALLATE

-Dejen de discutir…- Karin miraba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. Su hermana... no cambiaría jamás

Hyuga y Kirstin se quedaron solos mirando a Karin alejarse

-Tu hermana es más agradable que tu- Dijo Kojiro con intención de molestar a la reportera

-Y el tarro de la basura huele mejor que tu ¿Por qué no te vas a bañar?

-¿Nunca dejarás de agredirme?

-Tú empezaste

-¿Yo soy siempre el que empiezo? O sea decir que tu hermana es mas linda que tu y de paso más agradable no es una ofensa, es la verdad… en cambio lo del tarro de la basura, es una calumnia hacia mi indefensa personita…

-¿Disculpa¿Indefenso… tu¡Ya veo que bebiste!

-Hey…

-SRTA MATHIWS- Para alivio de los dos, la pelea se detuvo gracias a la presencia de un muchacho de estructura media que corría hacia Kirstin

-¿Tu no eres…?

-Soy Teppei Kisugi

-Oh… Hola ¿Se te pasó la borrachera?- Preguntó la chica traviesa

-Si…- Dijo el chico avergonzado

-¿Ahora coquetearás con Kisugi?- Kojiro miró a la pareja con el entrecejo fruncido

-No… yo más venía a pedirle un favor a la señorita Mathiws

-Si es así me voy- Kojiro se desidió de su compañero con un golpesito en la espalda mientras se alejaba

_-¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? _Pensó la chica

-Srta. Mathiws

-¿Desde cuando me tratas con ese "Señorita"?

-Desde que quiero pedirte un favor

-¿Cuál sería?

-Pues la verdad… esto… ehhh… Yo…. – Kirstin miraba al muchacho expectante

-¿Tu?...

-Yo….ammm es que esto es complicado… yo…

-¿Qué?

-Es que… yo…

-…

-Yo…

-…

-Es que…

-¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?- Le preguntó la chica ya harta con un grito haciendo retroceder al joven cuatro pasos hacia atrás

-QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES CON AZUKI

-…

Kirstin se esperaba eso… pero aún así se sorprendió

-Vaya…

-¿Si?

-Yo no…- Miraba la expresión ansiosa del muchacho… tal vez lo haría sufrir un poquito- Yo no puedo…

-¿Qué? Por favor…

-Es que no se… me pones en un aprieto ¿Y si Azuki se enoja?

-No lo hará

-Yo la conozco… se enojará

-No lo hará

-Me matará

-No la matará… no seas malita

-Es que…

-Por favor

-Vamos, ponte en mi lugar- "Vaya que es insistente este chico, se nota que Azuki le gusta mucho"

-Hare lo que sea

-… - "¿Lo que sea?… iIujuuu Kirstin, esto se pone bueno!"

-Lo que sea….- Repitió el chico muy humildemente

-¿Lo que sea?

-MENOS SEXO

-¿Quién te pedirá sexo?

-A pues… jejeje

- Quiero la mitad de tu sueldo

-¿LA MITAD?- Kisugi palideció

-La mitad… DEL AÑO

-¿DEL AÑO?

-Lo tomas o lo dejas

-Pero…

-¿La quieres o no?

-Si, la quiero- Respondió el chico palideciendo

-¿Trato?- Kirstin le extendió la mano para sellar el pacto

-Trato

-Perfecto… sus flores preferidas son las rosas amarillas

-Rosas amarillas- Repitió el joven sonriendo mientras salía a toda prisa del establecimiento a buscar las dichosas rosas

"Pobresito… no le cobrare nada de su sueldo, solo era una prueba" Pensó Kirstin mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-Ho…hola Matsuyama

-¿Matsuyama?

-Lo siento… Hikaru- El apuesto joven bastante sonriente, pero con algo de timidez se sentó a su lado, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera al tenerlo tan cerca

-¿Qué me cuentas, Kirstin¿Peleaste con Hyuga otra vez?

-Bueno, es un idiota. No se que le dio conmigo que me molesta a cada instante

-Así que hablabas con Kisugi… se fue muy contento

-Ahhh jajaja si…-Sonrió la muchacha con dulzura mirando a Hikaru, quien estaba observándola con curiosidad- Ammm ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?

-Claro

-Kisugi quiere que lo ayude con Azuki. Al parecer le gusta mucho… y bueno, para que nos hagamos los mensos, a ella también le gusta él

-¿Si? Jajaja me lo esperaba- Rió Matsuyama bastante divertido imaginándose a Teppei cantándole rancheras a la luz de la luna.

-¿Entonces lo sabias?- Kirstin se sorprendió de que un chico fuese tan suspicaz-Vaya no sabía que se les notase tanto…

-¿Qué si se les nota? Se les nota un montón hasta el entrenador se dio cuenta de ello. Hasta le gasta bromas sobre eso "Kisugi si no consigues hacerlo mejor, no te voy a consentir que salgas con la doctora"

-Pobrecillo

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-La verdad es que no, no me dedico a los asuntos del corazon

-Que pena, de aquí saldría un programa entero

- jejejeje… si…creo- dijo Kirstin un poco nerviosa

-Por cierto ¿Sabes que le pasa a Taro? Hoy ha estado muy violento.

-¿Si¿Taro violento?

-Que si que si ha lesionado a Sano, estaba sangrando en una pierna, pobre Azuki la cita tendrá que esperar.

-Nah, no creo Azuki es bastante rápida trabajando. En fin, creo que está así después de ver a mi hermana, no se como, pero estaba como enfadado o resentido por algo

-¿Resentido Taro? No creo el es demasiado…no se decirlo, no es rencoroso

-Lo sé por eso me extraña que se comporte así.

-Ya… no es propio de él. Tenía una mirada que daba miedo, no se la había visto nunca.

-Es cierto tu jugaste con el de pequeño

-Si, llegó a la escuela furano cuando íbamos a los niveles inferiores de primara, no se quedó mucho tiempo, la verdad, aguantó muy bien el frío de allá

-¿Cómo es furano?

- Imagínate unas nieves eternas, un sitio nevado casi todo el año menos en primavera y verano.

-Yo eso no lo soportaba bien. Y ¿cómo llegó Taro allá?

-Su padre es pintor y quería pintar los paisajes nevados de las montañas de Hokkaido, peor llegaron en primavera, Hokkaido es casi todo campo y granjas, así que aunque no hubiese nieve, era todo un campo con muchas flores, su balon se escapó y tuvo que salir huyendo de un caballo, allí fue donde lo conocí, a ese animal no se acercaban ni los adultos, me acuerdo que al verlo huir con el balon en los pies me sorprendí de su control y empezamos a jugar juntos.

-Todo gracias al caballo jajajaja

- jejeje cierto. Pero su visita no duró mucho, al poco tiempo tuvo que irse con su padre, pero siempre fuimos amigos, desde entonces nos conocemos, la verdad siempre fue muy dulce con una sonrisa, pero a veces se le notaba que estaba triste, no todo se esconde tras una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.

Karin, iba con su pena por la calle, llegó a la casa de autos y encontró el modelo que había escogido, un peugot, era pequeñito y de color negro, muy coqueto, le gustaba

-Disculpe señorita, pero son dos

-eh?- la chica se sorprendió y pronto contestó- bueno luego vendrá a recoger el otro mi hermana Kirstin ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto señorita.

La chica tomó el auto y con su carnet recién sacado se volvió a la concentración, por el camino iba pensando en su pasado con Taro, el tenía gran parte de razón, se sentía fatal, al llegar empezó a buscar a su hermana y pasando cerca del campo de entrenamiento, taro le dirigió una mirada gélida que le rompió el corazón, no pudo evitar que se les salieran las lagrimas y se fue corriendo de allí. Eso no paso desapercibido par aun par de gemelos que estaban allí, la verdad es que les caía muy bien la chica, era muy simpática y siempre les sonreía, era como una gran amiga

-Oye Taro ya te vale ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Deja en paz a la chica, no me seas bruto colega, no le hagas mas daño a Karin ella no pudo hacer nada por vosotros

-Pero ¿cómo…?

-Fácil tío, nosotros hablamos y escuchamos luego comentamos.-Dicho esto los gemelos se fueron al acabar el entrenamiento hacia Karin.

Mientras esta escena transcurría Karin iba por los corredores de la concentración sin escuchar a nadie, de pronto vió a Kirstin y corrió un poco hasta llegar a su altura

-Kirstin¿No es esa Karin?

-Eh?- Kirstin no pudo hacer nada, Karin se había abalanzado sobre ella abrazándola y llorando.

-Karin ¿que te pasa?

-Soy… lo peor… No me merezco ni que me mire…- Karin hablaba entrecortadamente, mientras Kirstin la abrazaba fuerte y Matsuyama le acariciaba el pelo como un padre a su hija

-¿Por qué dices eso Karin?- Kirstin le hablaba con dulzura

-Yo tengo la culpa de todo… Por no querer enfadar a mi familia…rompí el corazón de la persona que mas quería… ¿por que fui tan cobarde?

-¿De que hablas Karin?

-Yo… conocí a Taro en Francia, me gustó desde el primer momento, y yo a él también, nos enamoramos y pensé que íbamos a ser felices por siempre, pero… mi familia no lo aceptó, tuve que dejarlo… no soy capaz de mirarle a la cara

-No digas eso Karin-Una voz salida de no se sabe donde se escuchó, atrás los gemelos Tachibana miraban a Karin con pena, como si fuese su hermana pequeña.

-Karin no hables así- Masao hablaba y se acercó a ella- eres muy linda, fue un terrible error es cierto, pero los errores se pueden salvar, todo el mundo nos equivocamos alguna vez no, muchas veces y eso no fue mas que un error, cierto que duele, lo se, mi novia tambien me dejó, pero hay que aprender a vivir con el pasado, sus errores son lecciones para no volver a tropezar con al misma piedra otra vez .

-Karin chica no tienes que atormentarte con ello, eras muy joven y es lógico que tu familia estuviese un poco como asustada al verte ya con novio, peor eso le pasa a todas las familias, si yo hubiese sido tu hermano soy el primero que hubiera echado a Taro al foso de lso cocodrilos por acercarse a mi hermanita-Kazuo decía cosas, desde el punto de vista de un hermano mayor

-Kazuo hijo hablas como si fuese el mayor

-Lo se

-Por eso Karin no te preocupes, Taro te quiere, Azuki te quiere, tu hermana te quiere, nosotros te queremos mucho, Hikaru te quiere mucho también.

-Sabes que estamos contigo y que no te vamos a dejar sola, venga no llores más.

-Tenéis razon, no voy a llorar más, gracias a todos, os quiero mucho-Abrazo en grupo de todo los allí presentes

Sano estaba ya saliendo de la enfermería, la doctora o trataba muy bien y no le decía nada pos su baja estatura, decía que eso venía en los genes, igual que Jito es muy grande, el era bajito.

Al salir, ella lo despidió con la mano, y al cerrar la puerta, se encontró con Teppei mirandolo con ojos de NO-TE-ACERQUES-POR-ACÁ-EN-UN-RATO-ALEJATE-DE-MI-NOVIA a Sano se le puso la cara blanca y salio corriendo de allá.

"Bueno, ahora no te acobardes, ya estás aquí", y cogiendo aire llamó a la puerta, la doctora contestó en el acto

-Ya va-Teppei escuchaba sus pasos y se ponía muy nervioso y al abrir la puerta, la cara de la doctora se puso seria-ah eres tú ¿Qué se te ha roto?

-El corazón, doctora, tengo el corazón roto por usted¿podría perdonarme?-Dicho esto le entrego las rosas a Azuki que poco le falto para llorar

-Yo…-suspiró-te perdono, perdóname tu a mi por ser tan cabezota es un defecto que debo corregir

-me gustas con el defecto Azuki…-Teppei se dejó llevar y al abrazarla la besó con intensidad, al tiempo que ella ponía sus brazos entrelazando su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia sí..

* * *

**Tatataaaannnnn jajajaja las dejaremos hasta acá Espero que les guste el cap**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
